


Déjà Vu

by samothrace



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samothrace/pseuds/samothrace
Summary: After one more tragedy, Ellie and Hardy are at the same beach again, asking themselves why bad things are still happening. Set after S3E6





	

The black sea seemed silent that night. The beach was bluish with mist and the cliffs rose like a dark wall incapable of protecting the city from tragedy. Time seemed to recede: it was, again, the day that that little boy was left on the sands. On this lap, it was as if the beginning was still beating alive. The waves followed their pace, but they settled down as soon as they received Mark at the last moment of his life. The sea wanted to rid the city of all pain. However, there was no storm that could lead men to new directions. What the waves could do was protect the body from the immensity of the sea and return it to its own, resting on the sand.

 

*****

\- DI Hardy? This is the Coast Guard.

It was nearly five in the morning, and Hardy had slept a restless sleep, as usual. The call woke him up from the little he had rested.

\- Yeah, it's him. What happened?

-A body was found on the beach. Could you come here for a moment?

Hardy's stomach sank. The feeling of déjà vu was nauseating. "No, God, do not do this to me again", he thought, sitting up in bed. Heard the location information still stunned. Hardy jumped to his feet, got dressed, and left for the morning, beginning to trace the first signs of light.

Walking the sand the same way he had done, in his early days in Broadchurch, announced that life could stage more and more unfortunate events. That was when Mark Latimer acknowledged in the sand that the crash blocked him. In the same sands where Danny had met, the boy's father now resided.

He cleared his throat, tried to think of what to say and ask, but only remained silent.

-Do you recognize him?

-Hm, yes, Mark Latimer. I ... I know him.

Soon he noticed that there were no signs of fighting or aggression. That could be a suicide. With regret, he called the forensic team and searched for a place to sit. He had to warn Ellie, but to do it over the phone was cruel. It was better that she knew before all.

The phone rang three times until Ellie answered in her sleepy voice.

\- Hm, Ellie? Sorry to wake you up.

\- Hardy? - Ellie stood up in confusion - Has anything happened? Does it have to do with the case?

-No. I just need you to come down to the beach ... seriously. I can’t explain it over the phone. Come by car, it will be faster.

-You're scaring me like that. Has anyone ... been attacked?

\- No...no. Just come, please.

Ellie nodded and hung up the phone. Her hand was icy. For Hardy to call her Ellie and be so cautious ... the déjà vu feeling about the beach added to her nervousness.

Never driving that little bit seemed to take so long. But at last Ellie caught sight of Hardy's tall figure and there was something on his face that exposed immense exhaustion and sadness. Ellie felt a chill.

\- Glad you came.

\- Of course. What happened? Are you alright? - Ellie watched as she tried to find some answer in Hardy's eyes.

\- Ellie. It will be difficult - He took a deep breath, his hands on his waist, staring lost at her. Taking a breath, putting his hands in his pocket, he said:

-A body was found on the beach. The Coast Guard called me, and...it's Mark. He seems to have committed suicide. He drowned.

Hardy paused and looked at Ellie, trying to understand her reaction. The detective looked startled, the same look he had seen in breaking the news about Joe. Her silence startled him.

-No ... it can’t be. Alec, Beth and Chloe will not take it, I ... I don’t believe it...

They were both silent. Hardy was not sure what to say, how to console Ellie, who was staring, crying, out at sea.

-It can’t be ... was it the same place as Danny?

-Yes. Did you know if he was all right?

-Beth has told me ... he wasn’t well, he couldn’t move on - Ellie's voice weakened and Hardy's heart gave a start. She completed:

\- I want to see him.

-Ellie, you don’t have to ... I just thought I'd let you know, I ...

\- I want it. And ... I'll need to tell Beth. She deserves to hear it from me.

Hardy looked at her uncertainly.

\- Are you sure?

Ellie nodded.

-Just ... give me a moment, I ...

Hardy gave a heavy sigh. Ellie felt the same déjà vu as him, and that beach seemed to unite strangely four paths of people who were entwined by the same initial tragedy. And now Hardy was looking at Ellie, who did not seem to breathe, trying to find some strength to move her through the sand.

-Ellie, you're not alone, okay? - Hardy came over and reached for her hand - And if you don’t want to go, that's okay.

She took a deep breath, holding Hardy's hand and looking at him, asked:

-Why do bad things keep happening? No matter ... how hard we try to keep living... - Tears warmed her cheek and continued on the path the voice could no longer reach.

That question was what haunted him in all his later years. And there would never be an answer to explain what had happened so far. It seemed to be the question that echoed anywhere in the world.

-I ... I don’t know - The answer was so low that Ellie could have sworn it was swallowed by the waves.

The silence, then, settled. Time seemed to expand with painful sorrow between the two, and it was through the desperation that Ellie gave in. She took a step toward Hardy and he understood, opening his arms and moving in unison, holding her close to him. The hug did not explain well if its purpose was to comfort Ellie, because it was a gesture that served to comfort both. On that beach, where she had refused to greet Hardy because he had stolen her job, it was the point where they gave in. The walls began to crumble.

Whenever Ellie saw herself, she could not help but see Hardy at her side. Over time, she understood more and more how their pains and principles fit perfectly. That hug was in mourning, and still contained the effort to survive once more, to try to hold the pains of others along with theirs. What pushed them both and made them just one figure was the fatigue of pretending that all tragedies no longer affected them. They were always open sores. But it was a gesture that also contained the desperate hope that, just as the waves bring sorrow to the sands, they retreat with the effort of renewing themselves as they return to the sea.


End file.
